Elle avait trop aimé le Soleil
by An Eerie Fairy
Summary: "Elle n'avait pas voulu ses visions. Elle n'avait pas voulu devenir prophétesse et voir l'avenir, qu'il soit possible ou réel. Elle n'était pas née avec ce don d'ailleurs, ou plutôt cette malédiction. C'était arrivé quand elle était encore toute jeune, et cela lui semblait remonter maintenant à une éternité." 1ère fanfiction sur ce fandom, rating T par précaution.


Disclaimer: le personnage de la prophétesse appartient à _Once Upon a Time_

J'ai mis ici un rating T par précaution, mais K+ doit pouvoir passer

* * *

...

Elle n'avait pas voulu ses visions. Elle n'avait pas voulu devenir prophétesse et voir l'avenir, qu'il soit possible ou réel. Elle n'était pas née avec ce don d'ailleurs, ou plutôt cette malédiction. C'était arrivé quand elle était encore toute jeune, et cela lui semblait remonter maintenant à une éternité.

En ce temps-là, elle était encore une petite fille rousse aux boucles folles, virevoltante comme une feuille d'automne dans le vent. Elle aimait courir dans les champs, voir les reflets du soleil se refléter dans les blés et illuminer les environs, comme un rêve de lumière; elle aimait s'allonger sur le tapis vert doux et moelleux qu'offrait la terre, et se laisser chauffer par les rayons caressants du l'astre dans le ciel; elle aimait l'aurore, quand le grand tournesol royal émergeait soudain de son long sommeil et déployait ses pétales, chassant le froid, apportant la vie et la joie.

Et surtout, elle aimait le Soleil. Elle aurait tellement souhaité attraper cette boule de lumière de ses deux petites menottes, et ne jamais la lâcher, garder sa lumière dans ses yeux - elle n'aurait plus jamais eu peur du noir de cette façon; elle serait pareille au chat*. Elle rêvait de pouvoir ressembler au Soleil et être, comme lui, capable de voir le monde tout entier évoluer au gré du temps et des hommes. Elle serait devenue son apprentie et il lui aurait enseigné la façon de répandre la lumière sur la campagne, le toit des maisons, l'eau des fontaines, de la même manière qu'on prodigue un divin savoir .

Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le contempler indéfiniment, sans ressentir la brûlure qu'il faisait naître dans ses yeux.

_"Mais ce n'est possible, ma chérie"_, lui avait répondu sa mère, en caressant tendrement sa tignasse rousse ébouriffée. _"Personne ne peut rester à scruter le Soleil, même si pourtant il est la plus belle des étoiles: il est si lumineux et si flamboyant que le fixer te ferait perdre la vue. Et alors, tu ne pourrais plus du tout voir, ni lui, ni la douce lumière qu'il propage sur Terre. Ne le regarde jamais en face, jamais pour très longtemps ma chérie. Le Soleil est beau, mais il peut-être aussi dangereux"_

Elle avait obéi à sa maman. Elle regardait toujours à la dérobée la précieuse pépite d'or qui brillait au dessus de sa tête, mais jamais les yeux grands ouverts, jamais sans détourner le regard.

_"Certains disent que le Soleil est un dieu"_, lui avait confié plus tard encore sa mère en riant. "_Un dieu ancien et oublié, dont la Lune serait la jumelle, chacun apportant le jour et la nuit avec un char, tiré pour l'un par des chevaux d'or, pour l'autre par des biches d'argent. Que c'est la raison pour laquelle ni toi ni moi ne pouvons regarder le Soleil trop longtemps. Car il révèle sa véritable forme dans le ciel, et aucun homme n'est en mesure de voir la vraie apparence des Dieux sans être réduit en cendres."_

_..._

_"Un dieu"_, avait plus tard ressongé la petite fille rousse aux boucles folles qu'elle était. Le Soleil était un dieu. Mais si le Soleil était un dieu, alors, comme tous les dieux, on pouvait le prier non ?

Oui, s'il en était un, on pouvait faire ça et lui pouvait bien exaucer les prières.

Alors, elle avait prié.

Elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien en faire.

Car elle avait un jour fixé le Soleil en priant tellement fort qu'il l'avait entendu. Et il lui avait répondu.

Elle l'avait fixé, tellement fixé que soudain ses yeux que la lumière piquait ne lui firent plus mal. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, il n'y avait plus que le joie pour transporter son cœur: elle pouvait enfin regarder le Soleil, le magnifique et fier Soleil, sans limites ! Sans danger ! Elle voyait enfin ce que lui voyait ! Comme lui, elle apercevait du haut de son esplanade sa maison, chaumière à la lisière du village, bordée par les champs; la forêt enchantée beaucoup plus loin et tous les êtres étranges et magiques dont elle regorgeait; elle voyait une sirène chanter sur un rocher, elle voyait un fermier du royaume voisin travailler en suant et nourrir ses bêtes ...

Mais alors elle commença à voir trop. À la place de sa maison, elle vit les flammes dévorer le bois et la charpente, emporter dans leurs langues de feu ses parents au visage fondu; elle vit le fermier vendre ses bêtes faméliques, trop pauvre pour pouvoir s'en occuper; elle vit la noirceur arriver et engloutir le royaume tout entier, une reine aux lèvres rouges sangs et aux cheveux corbeaux pleurer et sombrer ...

Ses yeux avaient recommencé à lui piquer. D'abord un peu, sans qu'elle y prenne garde, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à lui en faire mal. Les visions s'accéléraient, les futurs, les présents, les passés apparaissaient, se déformaient, se mélangeaient, se mettaient à défiler à toute allure devant ses yeux, dans sa tête.

Elle se mit à pleurer, à fermer les yeux, à les frotter pour chasser loin d'elle les images et les rayons trop brûlants du l'astre du jour. Mais la douleur ne s'arrêta pas, elle ne s'arrêta jamais. Elle commença alors à hurler, à tempêter, à pleurer, à se rouler par terre comme une possédée, impuissante, tandis que le Soleil, sa lumière et les visions se faisaient de plus en plus vives, lui faisaient de plus en plus mal, ne décollant pas de ses pupilles. Elle avait l'impression qu'un feu incandescent embrasait ses prunelles, que ses yeux se transformaient en braise ardente, chauffaient ses orbites à blanc. La douleur était atroce, insupportable, et les larmes n'avaient de cesse de couler qu'elles ne parvenaient pas à éteindre l'horrible brasier qui consumait son visage, ses yeux.

Elle voulait que ça cesse, que ça cesse, que ça cesse ! Elle voulait arrêter de voir le Soleil, arrêter de voir ce que lui voyait, toutes ces images, toutes ces apparitions, tous ces fantômes; tous ces cris, ces rires, ces pleurs, ces sons qu'elle entendait, qui lui remplissaient et explosaient la tête dans un vacarme assourdissant !

Elle sentit des mains, des bras essayaient de la prendre, la bercer mais échouer, des échos de voix lointaines se perdre dans la chaos infernal qui s'agitait devant ses yeux effrayés; mais la brûlure était toujours là, toujours plus inhumaine, toujours plus fulgurante et personne ne pouvait la stopper.

Oh, elle voulait que tellement que ça cesse, que la douleur se taise, éteindre ce feu ! Elle voulait que ça cesse !

...

Alors, elle avait plongé ses mains, ses petits doigts longs et délicat aux ongles fraîchement coupés dans son propre visage, les y avait enfoncés comme dans une motte de beurre. Elle avait gratté, griffé, lacéré frénétiquement les parois de ses ongles, pour y arracher ses yeux, pour y extirper le Soleil qu'elle aimait tant; elle avait tailladé, labouré sa figure, pour tenter toujours d'extraire cette horreur qui brûlait au fond d'elle. Elle avait déchiré ses paupières, percé sa peau, creusé sa tête. Elle avait senti le liquide chaud et épais couler de ses yeux en flots, larmes de souffrance, couler dans sa bouche et le long de ses bras, avec son goût métallique et son contact poisseux ... Elle avait senti ses doigts ensanglantés, enfin, se refermaient sur deux petites billes, humides et visqueuses. Elle avait serré fort ses petits poings, pour tenter d'écraser ses yeux, d'écraser le Soleil et ses images qui y restaient gravés et ne voulaient pas partir, comme quand elle était trop petite pour distinguer le bien du mal et qu'elle écrabouillait les chenilles au creux de sa main et les muait en bouillie.

Mais ainsi, elle les avait sentis, ses yeux, avec le Soleil toujours à l'intérieur, vicieux, fouillaient sa chair, et s'incrustaient tels deux saphirs dans ses paumes.

Et toujours elle avait hurlé, hurlé de souffrance, et à ses cris s'étaient joints ceux de ses parents devant l'horreur qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à stopper, devant les plaies sanglantes que leur petite fille s'infligeait. Elle avait hurlé encore et encore ensuite, quand l'aiguille perçait sa peau et en ressortait, recousant son visage comme une vieille couverture trouée, comme une poupée défigurée. Elle avait hurlé encore plus tard de douleur et de chagrin quand ses parents étaient morts, emportés dans un incendie qui avait consumé leur chaumière; incendie qu'elle avait vu, prédit, et qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher, car personne ne la croyait et tout le monde l'évitait.

...

Elle avait voulu, quand elle était enfant, attraper le Soleil dans ses mains et l'emportait avec elle à tout jamais. Elle avait voulu qu'il lui montre ce que lui voyait depuis son perchoir d'azur.

Maintenant, quand elle levait les paumes en l'air, elle pouvait fixer le Soleil autant qu'elle le voulait. Maintenant, elle voyait ce que lui voyait, le monde et les heures défiler devant elle.

Elle était prophétesse.

Tout ça parce qu'un jour, elle avait trop aimé le Soleil et l'avait prié. Et qu'il avait exaucé ses prières.

Étaient-ce les dieux qui étaient cruels ? Où elle enfant, trop naïve et irréfléchie ? Sa mère l'avait pourtant prévenue.

...

Alors à présent, c'était le noir qu'elle attendait. Ce noir qui, petite, l'effrayait, ce noir qui, grande, n'était désormais plus que paix. Ce noir, que mourante, elle retrouvait enfin à jamais.

* * *

...

_* référence au poème Le chat et le_ soleil, _de Maurice Carême__: "Le chat ouvrit les yeux,/ Le soleil y entra./ Le chat ferma les yeux,/ Le soleil y resta./ Voilà pourquoi, le soir/ Quand le chat se réveille,/ J'aperçois dans le noir/ Deux morceaux de soleil."_

Voilà ! C'est ma 1ère fanfiction sur ce fandom, centrée donc sur la prophétesse et sur la façon dont elle l'est devenue. Ce n'est pas joyeux du tout, je vous l'accorde, mais je voulais ici vraiment faire passer la souffrance que ressent le personnage, qui va en augmentant; une sorte de défi pour moi-même en quelque sorte, de voir si j'étais capable de faire passer ça à travers l'écriture. Ici, la prophétesse est bien sûr en lien avec le Soleil, et symboliquement le dieu grec Apollon, dieu de l'oracle, qui voyait l'avenir. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Merci de votre lecture !


End file.
